<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Ghost Hunting : Norse God Edition by Kymera219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923828">Adventures in Ghost Hunting : Norse God Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219'>Kymera219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, FRIDAY is also done, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Humor, Lizzie Borden - Freeform, Loki is so done, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Protective Loki (Marvel), Spooky, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor thinks he's Zak Bagans, Tony Stark &amp; Thor Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Thor drag Loki along for a ghost hunt. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures in Ghost Hunting : Norse God Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts">katya1828</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts">GlitterSkullFairy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts">FluffyGlitterPantsDragon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts">thepoisonofgod</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts">NamelesslyNightlock</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts">STARSdidathing</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/gifts">Intoxic</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagiri/gifts">Sagiri</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts">TalesOfMagicAndChaos</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts">Rabentochter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/gifts">Sagasimon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_eater/gifts">shadow_eater</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Loki did not believe in ghosts.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was an absolutely, positively ridiculous notion.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, his brother and his boyfriend did not agree with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After binge-watching paranormal shows for an entire weekend, Thor and Tony were not only convinced ghosts were real, but that Tony could invent something to catch them. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The only thing Loki was convinced of was his impending migraine.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">For weeks, he had to endure those two chatting about the "ghost traps" and other equipment Tony was perfecting. Even FRIDAY seemed to be annoyed, if the amount of times she'd activated the tower's sprinkler system were any indication.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Loki had hoped that the inventions would be the end of his lover's latest obsession, but no...it was about to get worse.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So much worse...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">***************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Tell me again why we're doing this?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Because having a ghost trap is pointless if there's nothing to trap with it, brother."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I get that, Thor," Loki grumbled, " I was referring to the part where I have to accompany you two morons."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Because it's fun," Tony said as he walked up and put an arm around his waist, " and you love us...well me at least...never can tell what goes on with you and point break half the time."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Thor opened his mouth to respond, but a scathing look from his brother had him quickly shutting it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Just....indulge us for one weekend," Tony said as he looked up at the mage with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster," please Lokes?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Loki let out a sigh and a few muttered curses before turning towards his lover.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ugh...fine...but I'm only doing this so you idiots don't hurt yourselves."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Aww, you're the best, babe." Tony leaned up and gave him kiss before walking over to help Thor unload the rest of their stuff.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">*******************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The house Tony rented for their paranormal excursion was the famed Lizzie Borden residence. He figured Thor would be excited about a fellow axe-wielder.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was not disappointed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So who did the Lady Elizabeth kill?" Thor asked in a tone that was far too giddy when discussing murders.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Both of her parents," Tony replied before turning towards Loki with a grin,"that's something you'll appreciate, Lokes, you and the ghost can bond over...."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Finish that sentence, Anthony, and I will stab you directly in your daddy issues."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">*****************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ok, I think if we put the monitors over here, then we can....Thor, what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They'd been setting up their equipment for their expedition when Thor stopped to take his shirt off.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Is the removal of clothing not essential for the hunt? I saw it done on the program we watched."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Pretty sure that only works for Zak Bagans, buddy."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Loki, who'd been reading a book in a nearby armchair, rolled his eyes and stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I think I'll head to bed and let you two get on with....whatever this is."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Aww really?" Tony pouted, " but the fun stuff hasn't even happened yet!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure you and Thor have things well in hand," Loki said before kissing him deeply, "I'll see you in the morning, Anthony."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, but come get us if you see any spirits!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tony watched his boyfriend wave him off as he headed up the stairs, before turning to set up the rest of their gear(and get Thor to put his clothes back on).</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">*********************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Loki had been sleeping soundly when a scratching noise jolted him awake. He sat up and conjured an orb of green light, waving it around the room until it reflected off of a pair of amber eyes. A solid black cat was sitting at the foot of the bed, regarding him curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hello, where did you come from?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Loki had been certain that there was a no pets policy for the bed and breakfast. He got up out of bed and started to approach the animal, only for it to turn away...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And walk right through the closed door.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">****************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tony and Thor were monitoring the video feed for their cameras when a disheveled Loki apparated behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Jesus,Lokes, you scared me!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Anthony," the Trickster said shakily," Does this abode allow pets?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No, why?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before he could answer, the electricity flickered and went out completely. A maniacal cackling seemed to reverberate around them, and the temperature started dropping rapidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Brother, are you freezing the room?" Thor asked through chattering teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Of course not, you oaf!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Guys, guys! Do you hear that?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There was a low whistling sound coming from down the hallway that was getting closer by the minute. Loki had just enough time to pull Tony out of the way before a hatchet flew into the room and embedded itself in the wall right where the inventor's head had been.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ok that's it! We are leaving this hell pit right now!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"But Loki....."Thor started to whine.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"NOW THOR!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The thunderer pouted but decided not to argue as his brother grabbed him and Tony and teleported back to New York.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">******************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Since his boyfriend absolutely refused to teleport them back, Tony had to arrange for their belongings to be shipped back to them. He also had to promise to get rid of all of the ghost hunting equipment, otherwise Loki would ensure that FRIDAY locked him out of the lab permanently.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A couple weeks later, they were cuddling in bed watching TV, when Tony landed on a paranormal program. He didn't get farther than the credits when a dagger flew into the screen and destroyed the unit.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Geeze Bambi, what did the TV ever do to you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No more ghosts," Loki muttered as he borrowed further into Tony's side, " from now on you're going back to nice, safeprojects like explosions and weaponry."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tony snorted before rolling them over and giving his boyfriend a leering grin, " I've got a project you can help me with right now."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm, I like the sound of that."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">While the couple was busy exploring each other, a mysterious black cat gave a knowing look through the windows before fading away into the night air.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can actually rent the entire Lizzie Borden house for $1500 á night. A black cat ghost is actually in one of the accounts from a guest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>